1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for displaying graveside adornment, such as flowers, memorial decorations and the like, atop grave marking stones. Particularly, this invention relates to a removable adornment planter that may be mounted on a variety of grave marking stones without damaging or marking the stone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Headstones, also typically referred to as tombstones or gravestones, come in a variety of shapes, sizes and surfaces. It is customary to place flowers or other decorations adjacent to or on headstones or other grave markers. Cemetery groundskeepers find that memorials placed on the ground near a grave become obstacles which are difficult to maneuver around while mowing and trimming. Consequently, cemeteries have promulgated rules that require decorations placed on the ground, such as flowers, plants, plastic flowers and the like, to be removed prior to the days that mowing and trimming is to occur. Persons placing such decorations near a grave typically wish for them to be displayed as long as possible, sometimes even permanently, and are greatly inconvenienced by the need to return to the grave site to remove such decorations periodically.
Present methods of displaying flowers and other adornment objects out of the way of the cemetery groundskeepers include such complex mechanisms as the combination grave marker and flower receptacle shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,1722,160 (1988, C. Davis). Davis discloses a grave marker which has a cover on its top face that can be opened to expose a flower receptacle. This cover, when not being used to display flowers, can be folded down and out of the way, thereby allowing for easy maintenance around the grave marker, or even over the grave marker if it is mounted flush with the ground. Regardless of which position the cover is in, this grave marker does not interfere with normal cemetery maintenance.
Another device to keep grave site adornments off the ground is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,045 (1987, R. Nesbitt et al). This patent discloses a saddle that has been adapted to be clamped to the top portion of a headstone. A holding structure, such as a planter box, is then attached to the saddle and decorative objects can be displayed out of the way of lawnmowers or other cemetery trimming machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,542 (1991, D. Quackenbush) discloses another type of saddle planter adapted to be mounted on a gravestone. This saddle planter is attached to the gravestone by brackets with cushioned legs that are designed to supply forces to the front and rear of the gravestone, thereby holding the saddle planter in place while also preventing scratching and marking of the gravestone. Containers of various sizes can be attached to this saddle planter so that the size of the floral display can be enlarged.
An adjustable saddle which can be used on either grave markers or porch deck railings is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,266 (1994, N. Allen). This adjustable saddle is secured on the top of a grave marker or porch deck railing by spring-mounted opposing pairs of legs. Decorative objects, such as a planter box, can then be attached to the saddle and ornamental objects can be displayed.
What is needed is a planter that is capable of being used on a variety of differently shaped grave stone markers. What is also needed is a planter that has no moving parts, won't damage the headstone and is readily removable from the headstone. What is further needed is a device that will stand up to long term continual use and be conducive to growing plant life.